New Story?
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Max is continuing her normal -ha, yeah right- life while she and the flock are taking care of Dr. Martinez. But will their peace last? Um... NO. FAX. Maybe Eggy or Niggy. I kind of need a title. :/
1. Costco is the God of All Supermarkets

**Costco is like, the God of all supermarkets.**It seriously is the only place I think that me and the Flock can actually feel at home at, mainly because it's not exactly fun to have people stare at you whilst you pick up your groceries... Even if there are more than two buggies full. Well, maybe it is kind of tied with Sam's Club, but Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy have that covered. Oh! And Ella. For some reason, she actually vouched to GO to Sam's even though she doesn't exactly have our super-strength... Or our super wings.

Yeah. That's right.

_WINGS._

I pushed the buggy along, wondering if all was fairing well or if Ella had finally been pulled over by a cop for driving so recklessly (We can't exactly carry a ton of food home on our backs) and if we'd have to push Mom out of her bed to come get us AND Ella from jail. With a sigh, I tried to focus on how happy Angel looked as she skimmed the little girls section. True, she was lean and taller than most average 7 year olds (she's SEVEN now. I'm getting OLD.) and the shirt she had currently been looking at would barely meet her belly button, but who am I to crush her happiness?

Which brought me to another problematic situation: Clothing.

We were normally very good with getting grime, mud, blood and other fun things on our clothes, but apparently, that's not appropriet for the "real world". We each had a an exchange of probably two outfits and that's if we pot lucked. I sighed again, trying to think of a place that I could possibly be able to buy jeans long enough to go to Nudge's ankles. That girl has some SERIOUS legs. Speaking of which, I felt like I was showing too much of in Ella's too-big shorts. I kept getting weird looks from cashiers and others in the male department.

You know, besides Fang.

Who happens to be the only person I _might _not want to punch if they were looking.

Yeah, life really isn't fair to me, but what's a mutant bird-kid going to do?

Angel snickered as she picked up a shirt that was flowing and bright yellow. I could practically see her face light up and the cogs in her brain switching to "how can I make Max squeal, today?". She looked over at me, a maniacal grin in place and scampered over, her angelic blond curls bouncing around her head. Angel had the shirt in hand, swinging it so it hit the floor with every swipe. She smiled up at me and held the bright monstrosity out. "Max, I think this will make you look like a princess!" She exclaimed with joy.

I gave her a snort and kept on pushing past the clothing section. Fang followed me, walking more to my left than behind me. I wanted to see what he thought of it, but don't look. "I don't want to look like a princess, Angel."

"Every girl wants to be a princess." She pressed.

"Not me."

"Liar."

I whipped around and faced her, taking the dress from her and placing it on the movie section. "Angel, I'm not lying."

She crossed her arms in defiance and I couldn't help but see MY glare coming right back at me. The kids were right. It WAS frightening; especially from a 7 year old mind reader/controller. "You want to be Fang's princess." I blushed and opened my mouth but she _cut me off_. Yeah, I'm surprised too. "Don't even try! I'm a MIND reader, remember?"

I took a deep breath and tried to keep my head about me. "I don't want to be any princess. All they do is fall into traps, do stupid things, wave their beauty about, and wait for some guy in white..."

"Black!" Angel chimed, making me grit my teeth.

"...armor. Now, does that sound like something I would want to be related to?" I finished, turning away and pushing the buggy on. Angel stayed behind me the rest of the time, pouting until Fang told her she could get a free cookie (or more, knowing her other little power).

Fang kept close beside me, grabbing things two seconds before I could and helping me push the second buggy when the first was full. I didn't know exactly what to do now. Sure, the kids _knew_that I liked... Loved... Fang more than a brother, but that doesn't mean we get all PDA at all around them. And they were ALWAYS around, so now when it was us all alone, I wasn't really sure how to act. Should I just keep on moving? Should I, like, _hold hands_ or something with him?

Yikes.

_Hand-holding._

That should NEVER be in the same sentence as Maximum Ride, World's Defender. Does that sound right to you? I think not.

Fang rubbed the back of his furry head nervously, as if he could pick up on my inability to do anything. He kept looking at me and I could tell he wanted to say something. Grabbing the strawberries just a second before he could, I smiled at him in encouragement. Well, I tried smiling; it was probably more like a grimace. Fang sighed in response and took the second cart away from me. He walked next to me, a little closer than stately necessary, but I didn't mind... Well... I don't think I would mind my boyfri...

Yikes-ER.

_BOYFRIEND._

That's what he was, right? That didn't quite seem like a word to fit Fang. More like... Lover? Oh, heck no. Special someone? Ha. Yeah right! My second in command that I let kiss me and liked when he kissed me? That sounded almost there...

"My princess?" Fang asked, a small smirk in play as soon as my cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"I'm no one's princess." I growled. My eyes narrowed at him and I pushed on, going a little faster to be rid of his horrible expression of delight. He caught up to me in seconds with those long legs of his. Damn him being so tall!

Fang caught my eyes with his dark shining ones and lowered his head like he was being bashful.

Another two things that shouldn't be put together: Fang and bashful.

He shrugged lightly. "I wouldn't mind saving you every once in a while, Max. You can't always go it alone, you know..." I stopped dead in my tracks. Spinning on him, I give him a deadly, dark glare and point my finger at his chest like I was scolding him.

"I don't need saving. And when I do, it's normally because I trusted someone to do the saving for me." My voice comes out in a small yell that causes people to look over at us. Slowly, yet swiftly, he took my hand and wrapped his warm, calloused fingers around my own.

Fang moved close to me, his head bent down so I could feel his breathing in my ear. His smell washed over me and I tried to hold onto my anger. "Despite said belief, Max, I know you're not invincible." He murmured, giving me a small kiss on my temple.

I did the only thing I could to possibly salvage my pride.

I ripped and stropped away with a quick "Don't hold your breath."

I think we needed more Ben & Jerry's anyway....

* * *

**Hi there. New story. I felt bad for posting so many one-shots and decided I'd make my OWN sequel to MAX. **

**Review please and I'll carry on. ;D**

**MiniFeverency....**


	2. Dreams and Red Eyes

_**I stood in an empty blank space**__, green grass barely scraping my bare ankles. The yellow dress Angel had forced on me yesterday swayed against my thighs, causing me to widen my eyes. I guess Angel stole it, because I knew I sure as heck didn't buy it. The sky above wasn't blue; it was a dull white, with clouds of grey. I looked around for someone and saw I was all alone. I didn't feel alone. Though I couldn't see them, I could just_ feel_ that the Flock was close and safe._

"_Max." I heard someone call. I turned to see Angel, her hair whipping around her in the mad wind. Nudge stood next to her and Iggy behind her. Gazzy was on Angel's right, and a shadow lurked behind him. I knew who the shadow was of course, but Fang's figure was blurry as if his lines were smudged. I squinted slightly, which is something new for a bird-kid with Raptor vision. _

"_Max!" They called again, and I took a step towards them. It was hard to move, but I pressed on. Angel's eyes were wide as she watched me. Nudge's mouth was closed. Iggy just stared blankly ahead, his eyes uncannily focused on me. Gazzy's facial expression was concerned. I still couldn't see Fang. _

_The soft grass around me turned brown and dried as I continued to walk further. The plants and trees wilted around me as I kept on. "Max?" I heard and looked up. The dark grass crept in front of me, always a step before me. It grew closer to the Flock as I did. I stopped at Nudge's scared eyes and so did the death. I took an even harder step back, retreating. Everyone in the Flock looked at me with upset expressions before turning and walking away. _

_Iggy left first, pulling Nudge by the hand. Gazzy stayed with Angel until she turned away from me too. They left, walking into the now pink sky. Fang's blurred figure came together, to see his beautiful eyes burning into mine. He held out his hand and motioned me forward._

_I looked at him for a long time, memorizing how the pink sky colored his olive skin and made his smirk shine. I took a step towards him, giving up. I don't think I was strong enough to resist any way. As I walked on, the urge to just have SOMEONE became stronger. I walked faster, the black swirling around me like a breeze. I held out my hand, hoping he could pull me forward the extra steps. _

_I stopped a few seconds in front of him, confused. The black rode up close to him before stopping. He looked at it with an easy stare, as if demanding it backwards. When it didn't move, he did._

_He stepped onto the black, his eyes connected with mine and I knew something bad was going to happen..._

I woke up panting. I brushed back my hair off my forehead and rubbed the sweat off. Taking a steadying breath, I looked over at Angel who was squished between Ella and me. Nudge was on the floor, writhing around like a possessed child. Seriously, that child can do some damage to your shins. Angel's eyes were locked closed and Ella was right with her. I sighed again, looking around. It was a dream. Only a dream.

Where I almost killed everyone by just walking.

Ha. Yay life.

Laying down, I closed my eyes, only to open them again. Under the sound of Angel's heavy breathing, Ella's mumbling, and Nudge's kicking, there was a whirl of something. Something that sounded like a butterflies wings. I sat up, closing my eyes again to focus on the sound.

I could hear it; the patter of wing against wind, but it didn't sound like Fang, Iggy, or Gazzy. It sounded… Synthetic. Fake. I blinked my eyes open and looked around Ella's room. To my left was her bat for softball. I grabbed it and pushed myself up, walking slowly towards the window. I moved around Nudge, carrying the bat close to my side.

At the window, I slowly pulled back the curtains, peaking outside. I couldn't see anything. Sighing about how I should get paid for this, I opened the window, and shoved myself outside. I didn't think that my back could ever move like that, but I managed. The things I do for my family…

Outside, I opened my wings and pushed off, looking around. You'd think that after I got captured by Mr. Chu, I'd know not to go wandering around at night, but you know me. I'm a hard-headed kind of person.

I flapped my wings, holding the bat at the ready. I listened intently for the fake wings, but heard nothing but the cicadas. I kept moving, feeling myself fill with doubt.

After a full circle around the house and back, I decided I must have imagined it. Who knows? Maybe that was Iggy snoring. I turned back to the house and squeazed through Ella's tiny window. I guess Mom wanted to make sure she couldn't sneak out EVER, because there was no way someone would actually make a window that small. As I turned to shut the curtains, two bright red eyes stared at me.

* * *

**Sorry if this totally sucks. I was in a dreamy-state, half-asleep moment when I wrote this. 0o It's not my fault it "came to me" in the middle of the night. ;]**

**Please review because you love Fang!**

**Holding him hostage,  
Minifeverency.**


	3. GO AWAY IGGY

**I dragged my weak body** into the living room and fell against the couch. All night, I had circled the house to hell and back, looking for Red Eyes. Not that I'd be able to sleep after that dream any way.

I sank against the arm rest and my head rested in the uncomfortably comfortable position between the cushion and the back of the couch. I wanted to wake someone, but I didn't know who. Sure, I could have wakened Iggy, but I needed someone with eyes. I didn't want to worry the little kids, or Iggy for that matter, so that only left one reasonable person.

But the dream.

And the fight.

I did have pride to keep, you know.

Groaning, I stood up. The little kids, and Iggy, trampled in like an elephant stampede, taking seats around the TV and quickly turning into mindless zombies. Fang followed, looking nearly as sleepless as I did. He looked at me with a groggy expression that quickly changed into one of curiosity. I must look like hell then.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and stood straight. I walked into the kitchen, turning on the cold water on the sink and leaning my forehead against it to wake me up.

"Long night?" I heard him mumble. I didn't answer and grabbed at paper napkin. I let it run under the water before rubbing the back of my neck with it. Goosebumps rose and I knew Fang was behind me. Thinking colorful words, I turned around and gave him an appraising look that hopefully said "I don't care that I can't walk in a straight line; I refuse to tell you anything".

Fang narrowed his eyes at me. It was a glare that would have made a biker flinch. I crossed my arms and glared right back, ignoring the goosebumps that came with Fang's presence. I turned my back on him, walking towards the trashcan and throwing the wet napkin away before leaning against the wall in surprise. Fang had followed my every step and was standing a little too close for normal comfort near me.

I crossed my arms at Fang in front of me, keeping my glare. Fang sighed and gave me a long look before muttering "Max, I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"About what, Fang? The fact that you think I'm _weak_." I hissed.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I never said that." He whispered, still seemingly shocked.

"'Max, I know you're not invincible'?" I quoted.

"That's not what I meant."

"Right."

Iggy walked in and stopped at the smell of the tension in the air you'd have to cut with a knife. "Wow. The happy couple going through a rough spot?"

"GET OUT IGGY." We both snarled. He raised his hands in defense and turned around mumbling "I guess we'll have to wait for breakfast…"

When he was gone, I turned to walk past Fang and follow him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me back to the wall. "You're not anything close to weak. Sometimes you're so tough and stubborn; you drive me over the edge." His black eyes burned into mine, making me lose my breath. Dang it, how am I supposed to stay angry if he does that!

I continued to glare at him, though I could feel my resolve weakening. Seeing as I had nothing to say, Fang pressed on. He rested his free hand on the wall behind my head, leaning closer to me. Yeah, resolve=gone. "I'm just saying I'll be there. Always have been; always will be." His eyes bored into my wide brown ones and I could feel my face heat up. Did he realize how close he was?

I couldn't think straight with his eyes looking at me like that, but I couldn't look away. Was that normal?

Since when did normalcy even MATTER with us?

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I thought of the dream last night, where he had stayed even when the Flock had left. He really would always be there.

And it was going to hurt him.

I tightened my grip as I felt him stiffly return the hug. Slowly, his body melted against mine, his arm swirling around my waist naturally, as if it had always belonged there. His other hand stroked my hair; brushing bare skin every now and then and making me blush. I really loved him.

Crap.

I pulled away and kissed him softly on the mouth before walking into the Living Room. Fang stood stalk-still, probably in shock, as he watched me move past the couch and sit down next to Ella. Angel curled up on my lap as Fang finally walked after me and sat down with Iggy. He looked over at me once, giving me a look that said "I didn't forget". Which meant I didn't get out of telling him about last night.

I rolled my eyes and stroked Angel's hair as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Max, are you and Fang still fighting?" I looked at her big blue eyes and hugged her.

"No, Angel. We weren't fighting. It was a… Disagreement." I murmured into her hair, and she rolled her eyes too before pulling away.

"They were fighting." Ella chimed in, looking at me with her deeper and darker version of my eyes. Her wild brown curls were tossed down her back. Her hair had grown long in the time we'd been away. She looked more mature now than she had when I'd saved her from those stupid boys. I couldn't believe how much time it felt since then.

I narrowed my eyes at her momentarily, shaking my head. "Disagreement."

"Equals the adult-like word for 'Fighting our brains out'." Nudge continued, smiling at me from behind Ella's head. I smiled back after a second and mussed her hair.

"I'm not anything close to an adult, Nudge." She laughed and Angel giggled. Ella snickered and they all focused back on the TV.

My mind fell elsewhere, thinking about those red eyes and the sounds of wings.

My next thought gave me shivers: Who was watching my mom's house?

* * *

**Yay. I have to get to fifteen reviews for the next chapter on this please. **

**Unless I've made it, which I doubt highly.**

**Love,  
Mini**


	4. Excuses

**Dear My Amazing Readers,**

**Thank you soooooo much for your support and kind words. I'm currently taking on a new story [it's MINE. ;] and I need to focus on it if I plan to ever get it finished.  
I'm not leaving FanFiction as much as I'll just be reviewing.  
Puh-leaze.  
Like I could quit cold turkey.  
[Who even says that anymore?]  
Thank you for your reviews and taking your time with little ole me. :]**

**Yours always,  
MiniFeverency.**

**P.S. I'll be reading so keep up the good work.... ;]  
MAKE ME PROUD. lol**


End file.
